Computer systems typically include data storage systems as well as various processing systems, which might include central processing units (CPUs) as well as graphics processing units (GPUs). As data processing and data storage needs have increased in these computer systems, networked storage systems have been introduced which handle large amounts of data in a computing environment physically separate from end user computer devices. These networked storage systems typically provide access to bulk data storage and data processing over one or more network interfaces to end users or other external systems. These networked storage systems and remote computing systems can be included in high-density installations, such as rack-mounted environments.
However, as the densities of networked storage systems and remote computing systems increase, various physical limitations can be reached. These limitations include density limitations based on the underlying storage technology, such as in the example of large arrays of rotating magnetic media storage systems. These limitations can also include computing or data processing density limitations based on the various physical space requirements for data processing equipment and network interconnect, as well as the large space requirements for environmental climate control systems. In addition to physical space limitations, these data systems have been traditionally limited in the number of devices that can be included per host, which can be problematic in environments where higher capacity, redundancy, and reliability is desired. These shortcomings can be especially pronounced with the increasing data storage and processing needs in networked, cloud, and enterprise environments.